Who said dreams can't come true?
by i-love-the-twilightsaga
Summary: Bella one night has a dream about a vampire, a very cute vampire. Next day at school there he is. Edward Cullen. Bella soon falls in love with her dream, who is truly reality.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1 - First dream

I woke up in a scare, I had the worst dream ever it was about a vampire! Not once in my lifetime had I dreamt about a vampire. I was in shock, but surprised as well. This vampire in my dream wasn't scary at all in fact he was pretty gorgeous looking to me, he had beautiful topaz eyes and had the most unique copper hair I had ever seen. Suddenly I heard my dad calling me from his room 'Bells are you okay?' I went back into reality, 'Yes dad I'm fine sorry to have woke you up' I replied. I went back to bed in deep sleep, all I kept having is these dreams about was this vampire, and in my dreams we were together, it was a love story but vampire edition. I felt the love and the emotion in the dream, the dream kept feeling real. When I woke up, I was awaken in sweat. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 7:30 am, I should really get ready I thought. I got in the shower, then I went to my closet and picked out a white and pink t-shirt and I picked out my favourite pair of jeans, my navy blue jeans. I grabbed my black hoodie on the way out. I went downstairs and saw my dad Charlie eating his morning breakfast with his coffee, he looked at me

"Bells, are you okay? I heard you screaming for about two minutes last night!" he said worried

"Oh dad I am okay, dont worry I just had a freaky dream" I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask me what it was about.

"Okay Bella"

I walked over to the fridge, and grabbed the milk and grabbed a box of Raisin Bran and sat down and started to eat. When I was finished I grabbed my school bag and walked over and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, I walked out to my truck (Way older Chevy, but it works great) I got in and then started driving to my high school, Forks High. When I pulled in I saw some new students, they were very pale and white, and do you know what was the wierd and scariest thing ever one boy looked like the boy in my dream, I screamed when I saw him. He looked at me oddly but he gave me a smile. I smiled back happily. I parked my truck. When I started walking inside the school, he started to follow me, I kept looking back at him. I stopped, I turned around to him and said,

"Why are you following me?" I asked him

"I'm sorry to be a bother" he replied in the most beautiful voice

"Are you new here?"

"Yes indeed, have we met before?" he asked

"I dont think so, but it feels like ive seen you before, actually I have..." I stopped

"Really? I have seen you too..." he stopped

"This might sound really wierd, but I had a dream about you" I said embressed

"You did? my sister Alice saw you coming" he replied looking around ackwardly

"Saw me?" I replied confused

"Sorry to have bothered you, I have to get to class" he walked off

Wow I thought, I just met the handsome man in my dream... And I dont even know his name. That was definality a wierd conversation. I kept wondering if I would run into him again. I continued walking to my class, I saw him there sitting right next to my spot. I walked over

"So, what that about your sister seeing me coming?" I asked him

"What are you talking about?" he replied pretending to be confused

"You told me that your sister saw me coming" I told him

"So, I am Edward Cullen" he said

"Stop changing the subject, I am Bella Swan" I replied to him

"Nice to meet you Bella, and I am not changing the subject, I will tell you in a matter of time" he replied

I thought a matter of time, what does he mean? I barely knew him but I felt ive known him forever. The rest of the time, it was silent. When class was finished he rushed out of class. I went over to my locker and put away my books and headed for my next class. The next classes were very boring, and all I could think of is Edward Cullen. After math, it was finally time for lunch, I went over to the lunch room and went over to the food table and grabbed a ham sandwhich and a salad. I walked over to the table I normally sit at, and sat down to one of my best friends Jessica. She started to talk

"So Bella, I saw you talking to Edward today"

"How do you know who he is, he just moved here"

"Silly Bella, dont you know I'm the gossip girl of this school I know everything that happends" she laughed

"Right, yes I did hes nice"

"Hes quite cute" she smiled

I thought in head, girl stay away from Edward hes mine!

"Yes indeed" I smiled back

Then the conversation stopped. I sat and ate my sandwhich and salad, then I saw Edward and a few other people walk in.

I looked over to Jessica

"So gossip queen, who are those other people?"

"Okay, so the tall beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie, then handsome brown haired boy is Emmett, the little pixie like girl is Alice shes really nice, and then the other blonde is Jasper hes more shy and then you already know Edward"

"Oh thats cool" I replied

"Yeah, but Rosalie is ... shes nice but shes more to herself"

"Okay thanks for the heads up" I replied smiling

While I was eating my lunch I saw Edward staring at me the whole lunch. I kept thinking did he have the same feelings as me? Was he actually a vampire?

After school, I saw Edward looking at me from other the parking lot. I saw him starting to walk over. Then a few seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello Bella" he said mysteriously

"Oh Hi Edward" I replied

"I'm sorry for not being that talk a tive today"

"Thats fine"

"Alice wanted me to ask you, would you like to come to the movies with her,me and Jasper"

"Sounds good"

"Okay, tonight at 7pm?"

"Sure, see you there" I replied

He walked away smiling. Rosalie didn't look very happy when they got back to their car.

But I didn't care, all I cared about was I was going to the movies with Edward and his sister and brother. Wow this was all happening so fast! First last night I had a dream about Edward Cullen and now I am going to the movies with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer 

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_6:30pm_

I only have thirty minutes until Edward picks me up for the movies, I have no clue what to wear I went through my whole closet and nothing seemed perfect. Until I came across a cute baby yellow blouse, I thought perfect I will wear that over top of my white laced tank top and my dark blue denim jeans. After I got dressed, I went downstairs and watched TV with Charlie until Edward came

_7:00pm_

I heard a knock on the door, I got up and answered the door and there was Edward, he looked perfect!

"Hi Bella, are you ready for the movies?" he asked in a velvet sweet voice

"Yeah, are Alice and Jasper in the car?" I asked wondering where they were

"Um actually they aren't coming they came down with the flu last minute" he asked trying to hide a lie

I could tell he was lying because they were perfectly fine this afternoon, but whatever I get to go to the movies with Edward!

"Oh that sucks, well I hope they feel better soon" I replied

I walked into the living room and gave Charlie a kiss on the check and said "See you later" I walked out to the car with Edward, His Volvo was so comfy inside.

"So, which movie are you interested in seeing tonight?" he asked

"Um I'm not really sure, which one do you want to see?"

"I was thinking about "_The curious case of Benjamin Button" _he replied

"Okay, sure sounds good" I replied with a smile

When we arrived at the movie theatre there were tons of people there in line, Edward and I waited in line for about ten minutes waiting, when we finally got to the till, they were sold out for _"The curious case of Benjamin Button"_ the only choice left was a movie called "_Maybe he's just not that into you" _Edward and I both looked at each other and gave that hmm not really interested look to each other, and moved out of the line.

"So Bella what do you want to do instead?" he asked me

"I don't know; what would you like to do?" I replied

"Maybe go for a walk?" he replied looking a bit embarrassed

"Sounds great" I replied smiling

We started walking and he grabbed my hand and we starting holding hands, I felt so happy.

There was a bit of awkward silence, until he started to speak

"So Bella, how long have you lived in Forks?"

"Hmm, about two years, you must have just moved here?" I asked

"Yes, just the other week but we just got enrolled to school this week"

"That's cool" I replied

"Edward, the first day I came to school and saw you, you told me your sister saw me coming what did you mean?" I asked feeling embarrassed

"Hmm, it's nothing" he said trying to hide the subject

"Edward?"

"I'll tell you at a different time"

"Okay"

"Bella, I think I love you"

I stopped walking, I stood in silence thinking in my head, Oh gosh he loves me, I love him too this is like my dream.

"I love you too" I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He moved towards me, I was thinking he was just going to give me a kiss on my cheek, but then I felt his soft velvet lips on mine, in my head there were sparks flying, the kiss lasted a minute, I looked at him, and then he said

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I walked back over to him and gave him and hug.

After that we walked back to his car. We got in and he drove me home. He walked me to the door and gave me a kiss; he then got back into his car and left. When his car was gone, I started to happy dance on the porch. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, and all I could think of was Edward Cullen.


End file.
